Misadventure of The Koopa Bros: The Series
by Twanny Bizzle
Summary: When Green tells Red and the others that they to need find a way to make their own money, because he's getting tired of them mooching off him, Red decides to enter a Martial Art Tournament. Sub-Chapters 2 & 3 are both up! CHECK THEM OUT!
1. The MoneyMaker Scheme

**A/N: Yeah, I'm back baby with a new story, it's called Mortal KomBlack. What gonna happen? Just read, please, and find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Koopa Bros. or anything else that's Nintendo related.**

**The Misadventures of The Koopa Bros.**

**The Koopa Bros. Starting in: Mortal KomBlack**

**Ep. 1: The Moneymaker Scheme**

It was an ordinary evening in the Mushroom Kingdom, The Koopa Bros. were just returning to their brown two-bedroom apartment after failing all of their recent missions.

"Alright, dudes, I donna about you three dorks, but after getting my shell handed to all day by some overweighed Italian Stereotype in red overalls, I'm bushed, so I'm gonna hit the hay." Red said, stretching his arms, while yawning.

"Oh, yeah! I have one more request." Red said, suddenly stopping. "No interrupting me while I'm sleeping, alright?" With that said and done Red went into his room.

"Yeah, whatever your majesty." Green said, sarcastically, while rolling his eyes. "So, what are you two gonna to do, go to sleep as well?" he said turning to Black and Yellow, they were standing right next to each with their hands behind their back.

"What you think, Green?!" Black said, veins popping all throughout his thick skull. "C'mon, Yellow! A growing boy needs his DAMN sleep!" Black shouted in his Patrick Star like voice, while motioning toward the bedroom.

"Uhh…Okay, Black." Yellow giggled, skipping behind Black. "Goodnight, Green! See ya in the morning!" Yellow and Black then inside their room.

"I guess that leave the rest of the house to me." Green then grinned. "Sweet! But…Hmm…what should I do?" Green then turned and noticed his favorite chair sitting there in front of the fireplace. "Oh, yeah, I think I'll sit and unwind for a bit." (Oooh…It Rhymes)

Green walked over to the chair, sat there, and then pulled out his favorite book. "Yeaaah, this is what I'm talking about." Green sighed, sitting back in the chair as he started reading his book, The Tale of Two Cities. "The only thing I'm missing now is…" Green then turned noticed a rather expensive smoking pipe laid down on there a coffee table. "Aww…Yeaaah."

Green then picked up the pipe and started smoking it, as he continued to rock back and forth. "_Dude, even in your dreams…You're still a loser nerd…" _A voice suddenly said, smugly, while snickering.

"Huh?!…Who said that?" Green shouted, as he stood up in his chair. "Who's there?!"

Green then heard the voice again. "_Don't worry about who this is, dude, just know that this is a dream and you're SO a nerd!"_ The voice said, snickering again.

"Hmm…That voice…!" Green said to himself, while looking around. "ERR! RED!!" he shouted angrily.

"_So what, dude, you figured out that it was me saying those words. Big whoop. What? You're gonna pat yourself on the back, for a job well done? Whatever, do it then."_ Red chuckled. _"But, it still doesn't hide the fact that this is still just a figment of your imagination…Oh, and you're still a nerd."_

"Tch. Whatever, Red, you jerk. Your stupid mind games won't work on me. I know for sure that this isn't a dream…And I'm not a nerd, thank you!" Green then sat back down in his chair, and started back reading his book. "EW…What the…" he yelped, quickly leaping outta the chair, feeling something wet in the chair.

Green then looked down and saw a yellow pool of water inside the chair. "What the?! What is this?!" As Green walked backward, he felt that the ground was also wet as well. "Ehhh…The ground too?"

Green turned and noticed that the whole room was overflow with the strange yellow water. "Wha?! When did…How did this room get overflowed with water?!" he shouted, while flailing his arms around.

"Uh…W-Wait a minute…" Green muttered, as he started sniffing around the room. "What's that putrid smell?" he then bent down toward the water and sniffed it. "_Sniff_…GAHHHH! It's the water?! It's…It's…IT'S…" he then suddenly shouted. "URINEEEEEEE!!"

* * *

"WAHHHHHHHHH!!" Green shouted, hysterically, as he suddenly sat straight up. Sweat was running all down his face and he was breathing heavily. "Uh…W-Where am I?"

Green then started looking around and noticed that he was in the same old bedroom he was forced to share with Yellow and Black. Green had been sleeping inside Yellow's oversize racecar bed; that took almost all the space up in the little bedroom, the whole time.

"Tch. Great, just GREAT! I guess RED was right. It was only a dream." Green sighed. "I've should of known, though. I mean, there's no way Red would have said: Figment of imagination and actually knew what it meant."

Green then went to get up, when he suddenly felt something wet in the bed. "Uhh…What the…?" he then put his hand up to his nose and sniffed it. "…AHHHHH! It's the urine?!" he then started looking around and saw that it was Yellow.

Yellow was lying in bed moving back and forth, while moaning and was still peeing. "O-Oh, my god...YELLOW?!" Green shouted.

"WAHHHHH! What? What?! Yellow yelped, shooting straight up in bed. He then turned and noticed how mad Green was looking at him. "What's wrong, dude? Why are you looking mad at me for? What did I do?" he said in his babyish like voice.

"Dammit! Yellow, look at yourself!" Yellow then looked down at himself and then looked back at Green with a vacant expression. "Uhh…" Green sighed, slapping himself on the forehead. "You pissed up the whole friggen bed! What's wrong with you?!" Green had an annoyed look on his face as he stared at Yellow.

"I'm sorry, dude!" Yellow whimpered. "It's just, just, just…I had a really scary dream…It was the scariest of all scariest dreams, dude…" he said, as he hugged the covers.

"Really, Yellow? It was so scary, that it made you piss up the whole bed?" Yellow just nodded incessantly. "Alright, then. Tell me what this 'so-called' scary story was about."

"Alright, dude, if you say so…" Yellow then took a deep breath and said. "I was dreaming, dude, I was dreaming that Bowser was yelling at me and, and, and, I was trying to run away, but he grabbed me and, and, and kept yelling, dude…" Yellow sniveled, wiping snot from his nose. "I was so scared…"

Green just stared at Yellow. "So, you're telling me that you dreamt that Lord Bowser was yelling at you and that's it?" Yellow nodded. "Yellow, you're 15 yrs old. You're too damn old to be still peeing in the bed. Plus, how can you be scared of Lord Bowser, when you see him almost EVERYDAY!" he then muttered under his breath. "Beside, it not like he ever talks to us anyways, he only talks to Red."

However, despite what Green just said, Yellow just continued to snivel. "Sniff…You see, I knew you wouldn't understand, dude…" he whimpered, while wiping his nose.

"Oye…" Green sighed, slapping his forehead. Suddenly, something covered in the urine came popping up from underneath the bed sheets. "AHHHH! What the?" Green then took a closer look at the figure. "Ba-Black?"

"WARHHHH! Don't worry, Yellow, I'll save your ass!" Black said, grabbing Yellow and then shaking him.

"Black, what's wrong with you? You're covered all in Yellow's urine!" Green said, his face all distorted, while backing away from both Yellow and Black and to the door. "Eh…You need a bath…BAD!"

However, Black ignored Green completely and dropped Yellow on the ground. "I'll make Bowser pay for scaring you, Yellow!" Black then turned and noticed a picture of Bowser hanging on the wall. "There your ass is!" he yelled, pointing at the poster. "You're gonna pay for scaring Yellow!"

Green then watched as Black lunged toward the poster. "Black, you idiot, that's not Bowser!" But, Black didn't listen; instead, he started punching the poster. "What the?! Stop punching my wall, you moron!"

Black then bald his fist up and performed a powerful haymaker, shattering the wall. "damnnnnnnnn…" Black screeched, falling through the hole.

"NOOOOO!" Green cried, staring at the huge hole in the wall. "Black, you imbecile! I just got that wall repaired!!"

"Uhhhhh…" Black moaned, slowly rising to his feet. The broken support beams from the wall then snapped into and fell on top of Black, burying him inside the wall.

"WAHHHHH! Got Dammit! Black, I'm getting tire of your crap! You're gonna pay for that hole!" Suddenly, the door swings opened and collides into Green's face. "OWWWW!" Green yelped, falling to the ground.

"Hey, Green, I need you! Where the hell are you?!" Red yelled, suddenly barging in Green, Yellow and Black's bedroom.

"Uhh…R-Red?" Green moaned, holding his face, looking up at Red.

"In the flesh, dude." Red smirked, flashing his trademark thumbs up.

"Err! What do you WANT?!" Green growled, still holding his face.

"Huh? What do I want? Hm…I don't know. I forgot." Green just groaned, while glaring at Red. "Oh, yeah! For some strange reason, your face being all banged up makes me remember."

Red then left and went into the hallway. "Uhh…Where are you going?" Green then watched as Red returned into the room, holding onto a rusty pipe. "What're you…? I-Is that a toilet pipe?"

"Yeah, dude…" Red said, sheepishly. Red then lifted up the pipe. "You see, I was taking a dump in the bathroom, when all the sudden this pipe broke off the toilet. Dude, it was horrible!"

Green stood there with his mouth agape. "Re-Red, A-Are you telling me what I think you're telling me?"

"Yeah, if you mean that this house is a piece of shit and you really need to consider calling a repairman, then you're right on, dude." Red said smugly, pointing his fingers at Green.

"My…My beautiful bathroom." Green muttered, staring out in space. He then turned and looked at Red; he was standing there digging his nose. "Maybe, if you guys actually tried making your own money, this house wouldn't be so crappy!" he muttered, grinding his teeth.

"What was that, dude?" Green was just about answer, but a knock from the door got Red's attention. "Hold that thought, dude!" Red then ran toward the door.

* * *

"Yeah? What do you want?" the arrogant little turtle rudely said, answering the door.

There was a nervous looking Toad with red spots standing on the Koopa Bros' doorstep. "Uhh…Yeah, um, my name's Toad Ethan and I live next-door…" Toad Ethan said nervously, while mumbling.

"Uhh…Yeah, and I suppose to care about this…WHY?" Red said, annoyingly, folding his arms.

"Uhh…Yes, R-Right…Um…I suppose that really wasn't important…" Toad Ethan said, turning away from Red.

"Uh, dude? What it is exactly do you want?" Red said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Uhh…Yes." Toad Ethan muttered, twirling his fingers. "My wife told me to come over here and ask you guys to die down the noise on your conversation a bit. You see, we have a newborn baby and I'm afraid we can hear you talking from our house."

"Oh, so you want us to turn down the volume a bit, huh, dude?" Red said, staring at Toad Ethan.

"Well, as a cop, I really think that would be really appreciative, Mr. Koopa." Toad Ethan smiled.

"Well, copper, let me think about it…NOOO!" Red then slammed the door in Toad Ethan's face. "I totally made that Toad pee his pants." he snickered, standing by the door.

Toad Ethan's face was all distorted as he turned and stared at his house. "…The wife's not gonna like this…"

Toad Ethan then sluggishly made it back to the his house and was just about to open the door, but a woman holding a baby Toad with purple spots met him at the door. "Mookie, did you tell them noisy neighbor of ours to shut up, like I asked you?" she said in a Mexican accent. Toad Ethan's wife was a Toadette with light blue spots.

"Well…" Toad Ethan then paused. "…No."

"WHAT?! Why not, Mookie!" she snapped.

"Uhh…They were busy?" he said nervously, grinning.

"Uh-Uh, Mookie! Now you know that little Estaban Lopez Ordonez needs a lot of sleep." she growled, placing her hands on her hips. "And no thanks to those troublesome neighbors, he hasn't been able to get any! Now you go back over there and set them straight."

"Huh, I thought his name was Steven!" Toad Ethan said, scratching his head.

"That's what I said, stupid!" she yelled, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, dude! You REALLY need to put a muzzle over that mutt you call a wife!" Toad Ethan and his wife then turned and saw Red, standing on his porch; he had overheard Moo…I mean, Toad Ethan and his wife the whole time.

Toad Ethan's wife, Maria, was appalled. "Uh-Uh, Mookie! I know you're not gonna let him talk to me that way?!"

"Hey, she's right! You can't talk to my wife like that!" Toad Ethan groaned.

"Dude, you're talking about we're making a whole lot of noise!" Red then chuckled. "I bet everybody on the block can hear you two!" Humph. And you actually thought I was gonna be quiet for your son, little Chipotle. Pleassse!"

Toad Ethan and Maria stood there with their mouth agape. "W-What did you just call my son?!" Maria muttered, seething in anger.

"Now, honey…C-Calm down…" Toad Ethan said rubbing his wife's back.

"NAH, MOOKIE!" she yelped, slapping his hand off her back. "He just insulted my…Or child! Don't tell me to calm down!" she then started yelling in Spanish, while pushing him!

"Honey, honey! Now you know I can't understand you, when you're speaking in Spanish. Let me get my book." Toad Ethan then pulled out his translation book and started flipping through the pages. "Now, what? Please, honey, slow down and let me find that word..."

"This is getting stupid. I'm going back inside!" Red then went to go back inside, but Maria started yelling at him in Spanish. "And, Da getto Taco Bell to you too, dude!" Red then walked inside, while Maria continued to yell at him in Spanish.

* * *

Red walked back to the front room, where he saw Yellow and Black sitting on floor, Green was standing over them with his hands on his hip. "What's going on, dudes?" Red said, as he sat down on couch.

"It's you three guys." Green said, while staring annoyingly at his brothers. "I'm tired of having to use all my paycheck to pay ALL the bills! I have to pay everything, even for the things you lazy bums want. I never can get what I really want. Not to mention that I'm not even allowed to sleep in my own bedroom. Which is totally unfair, because I rented this HOUSE." he then eyeballed toward Red.

"Dude, you should be grateful that a person as awesome as me is letting you buy things for…me." Green just glared at Red. "Beside, what are you gonna do? Start forcing us to make our own money?!" Red chuckled, while folding his arms. "Don't make me laugh."

As Red continued to laugh, Green just stared at him. "Hmm…Now, that's not a bad idea." he said, while placing his hand on his chin. "You guys can find a job and work like me."

"Dude, you can't be serious." Red said, standing up.

"Red, I'm as serious as serious can be. When you guys finally find a job, you'll finally be able to pay your own individual bill."

"Dude! I'm not about to do succumb myself into…" Red then said, while moving his eyes back and forth. "_Manual Labor_…"

"Well, you guys got to do something to contribute! I can't keep doing this on my own." Green sighed.

Suddenly, a commercial on TV came on, getting the Koopa Bros' attention. There was this Toad who was dressed up like Fei Long from Street Fighter; he was standing in the middle of a steel cage.

"Hello, I am Toad Fang, Middle Lightweight Champion of the MXC! All who dares! Come and try to win the grand prize of 10,000 dollars in my Martial Art Tournament at the Koopaseum, located in Gritzy Desert." Toad Fang said in a Japanese accent. "Do you think you can handle the heat? Then bring it!"

Red then turned toward his brothers smirking. "Dudes, I just thought of this awesome idea to get us stupid paid!"

"Oh, I don't know about getting paid, but I defiantly see something stupid in here." Green sighed, staring at Red.

**Stay Tune for Ep2: The Toad Dragon Strikes**


	2. The Village Hidden The Shell

**A/N: Hey, all! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this story, but as you ALL can see…It's an update. I hope you all enjoy my newest episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Koopa Bros. or anything else that's Nintendo related or the horrible Naruto references in this chapter…!**

**The Misadventure of The Koopa Bros.**

**The Koopa Bros. Staring in: Mortal KomBlack**

**Ep. 2: The Village Hidden Under The Shell**

After taking a short nap, Green was seen walking back into the front room. "Ahhh…What's up guys?" he yawned lazily. Green then noticed Black, Yellow and Red sitting around suitcases, placing things inside. "Hey? W…What's going on?"

"How about shutting the hell up and grabbing a suitcase, dude!" Red moaned, as he continued to place many things inside his suitcase, which was brown with a huge letter R in front.

"Err…Alright! No need to get all offensive," Green groaned, pulling a suitcase outta a dresser. "Where are we going, anyways…No. The real question is: Where did you get the money?" he said, turning to Red.

"We're going on vacation, Green!" Yellow giggled, picking up his Spongebob shaped suitcase as he started jumping around, annoyingly. "It's gonna be so COOL, right Black?"

"Damn straight, son!" Black gruffed. "We're gonna do this shit with brotherly love…Or else!" he then started eyeballing Green. "I know how you are, Green!"

"…And, what's that, Black?" However, Black just glared at him. "Ehhh…imbecile." Green sighed, turning away from Black "…Wait, a vacation?" he then turned Red. "What vacation is he talking about, Red?" he sighed.

Yellow was just about to say something else, but Red came from behind, picking him up and then tossing him into a wall in the background. "Dude, not a vacation…Well, at least not for Black." Red said, giving Green the thumbs up.

"What are you talking about, Red?" Green sighed, staring annoyingly at him.

"Dude, we're going to Gritzy Desert to enter Black in that martial art tournament thing we saw on television." Red snickered. Black just folded his arms, while nodding. "He's going to do all the fight for us, while we stand at the sideline, safe, watching as Black murderlize those other saps! Dude, it's gonna be so AWESOME."

"Wait? You're telling me that you were SERIOUS when you said that we really were going back to Gritzy Desert?!" Green gasped.

"That's right, dude. That's the only way I'll be able to get my…Err…I mean…Yeah, my money." Red then tossed his suitcase over to Black. "C'mon, guys, let's get going. It's a long way from here in, Shroom Jersey, to Gritzy Desert." Red, Yellow, and Black then started their walk to the exit.

They were almost to the exit, until Green suddenly stopped them. "Wait, Red!" Green yelped. "Don't you remember the other place that's located in Gritzy Desert?"

"Yeah, dude, I think it was like a stage in Mario and Luigi: Partner in Time…or something like that!" Red said, scratching his head. "Enough pattering, dude! My money awaits me…In Gritzy Desert!"

"Wait, what?" Green said, but Red and the others had already left. "Red! Wait for me!!" Green shrieked, running outside. "Ohhh…I have a bad feeling about all of this…"

* * *

**Meanwhile, faraway from the Koopa Bros' home in a place located in the Gritzy Desert.**

There sat a small village southeast from the Koopaseum, this village was called, The Village Hidden Under The Shell. This village was also the hometown/birthplace of the Koopa Bros. (Yes, I'm well aware of Koopa Village from Paper Mario 64, but that's way before those events)

The Village Hidden Under The Shell was well known for training and raising topnotch Ninjakoopas, excluding the Koopa Bros…But I am not saying that they're topnotch ninjas, though.

The village was also known for its incomparable beauty, despite being located in a desert in the middle of nowhere. Many Koopa and Paratroopa were seen walking around the village, just go along their merrily selves.

Up on the highest part of the village, sat a huge rock formation shaped in a face of a Koopa Troopa with a scarf over his head.

An old Koopa Troopa was seen standing of the rock formation, staring up intently at the Ninjakoopa statue, he probably had been there since early that morning.

"Hohohoho, whenever I admire this monument, it always makes me reminisce about the village's past wars and how the first Koopkage lead are ninja clan to victory." he said, placing his arms behind his back. "Ah…How much our clan has matured since all those years ago…"

The old Koopa Troopa wore a white long hat, with a long cloth seen hanging from the back, he also wore a white long robe that went all the way down to the ground and always was seen hold his trademark wooden cane. This Koopa Troopa was the current Koopkage of the village.

"Koopakage sir, I don't mean to intrude on your alone time, but your grand…Umm…I mean Kosumi has requests to speak with you, sir." A female Koopa Troopa said, suddenly appeared in front of the old Koopa Troopa. "She says that it's urgent."

"Okay, then. Let's see what she has to divulge with me." the Koopakage smiled, while walking over to the young Koopa. "Let's depart, posthaste."

"Sir," the female Koopa saluted. With that said and done, The Koopakage and the female Koopa disappeared.

They both reappeared inside the Koopakage's office. Another female Koopa Troopa was already inside the room waiting for them to return, impatiently. "Humph. Well, it's good to see that finally decided to come back, since it took you forever to do such a simple task." the other female Koopa huffed.

"Ma'am, I apologize for my lateness…" The female Koopa said, before motioning over toward the Koopakage. "B…But no worries right? I have returned with Koopakage, just like you requested." she then bowed.

"True…" Kosumi replied. She then noticed that the female Ninjakoopa was still standing in the room. "Well, what are you still doing here? You're dismissed." she said, turning away from the female Ninjakoopa. "I would like to speak alone with the Koopakage about this matter."

Kosumi wore a mask, scarf, and gloves like the Koopa Bros., but hers was pink, the same color of her shell. However, she was very cold and distance, and always wanted things to be done by the rules.

"Y-Yes, ma'am…" The female Ninjakoopa said, slowly backing away. "I'm sorry for disturbing your time, Koopakage sir." she muttered, before disappearing.

"Such incompetence." Kosumi muttered. The pink-shelled Koopa Troopa then bowed down in front of the old Koopa Troopa as she turned toward him. "Sir, I'm sorry for disturbing your time, but this was important and couldn't wait any longer."

"Hohohoho. Please, my child. Raise to your feet." the old Koopa Troopa huffed, rocking back and forth in his chair. "No need to be so formal with me."

"Please forgive me, Koopkage sir!" The female Koopa said, rising to her feet. "I wasn't trying to disrespect you in any way."

"C'mon, I'm serious, my honorable granddaughter, there's no need with all this Koopakage nonsense." Kookage chuckled. "Couldn't you just call me grandpa or just Kroops?"

"Koopakage sir, I implore, please refer to me as my first name, Kosumi." Kosumi said. "No need to disrespect, but I find that more appropriate when addressed in that manner."

Koopakage just sighed, as he sat down in his chair. "Uhh…You're still the same uptight, always serious little girl, who works all day and never stop to have any fun." he then chuckled, while stroking his long white beard "…No wonder you haven't been able to find a boyfriend."

"Uhh…How dare you, sir? No need to disrespect, but I do believe my personal life isn't any of your concern." Kosumi muttered, while blushing slightly. "In actuality, I find all of those things a bit irrelevant."

"Uhh…Soooorrrryyyy…I wasn't trying to offend you, dear." Koopakage chuckled, folding his arms. "But seriously, if don't find one, how are you gonna bring me grandchildren one of these days? You are gonna have to settle down eventually"

Kosumi just stared her grandfather and sighed. "Koopakage sir, you should already know this: But, our top priority should be assuring the safety of the village, at all means. Listen sir, I'm not trying overstep my boundaries, but I do find your negligence of the matter…a bit disturbing."

"Uhh…You know what they say, dear: All work and no play makes you a dull boy…Well, in this case, it's makes you a dull girl…" Koopakage sighed, as Kosumi continued blathering away.

"…Which makes us come to the matter of this…" Kosumi said, ignoring what her grandpa just said. "As I was going through some of the files from the past, I happened to stumbled across something that caught my attention." Kosumi said.

"…Something that caught your interest, you say?" Koopakage sighed, leaning up to his cane. "And what exactly would that be, my granddaughter?" Kosumi then cleared her throat annoyingly. "Uhh…I mean 3rd ranked Ninjakoopa, Kosumi…" he sighed

Kosumi was just about to answer, when suddenly a Koopa Troopa with a light blue shell appeared into the room. "Sir, 2nd rank Ninjakoopa, Koopsuke Koopa, reporting in, sir!" Dynamite saluted.

Koopsuke Koopa (aka Dynamite) was a veteran Ninjakoopa with tons of experience in the way of ninjitsu; he was MUCH older than Kosumi and he was also the teacher who taught the Koopa Bros. their ninjitsu. Dynamite wore a white headband that covered half of his face, he always seemed really lazy and laidback.

Dynamite then turned and quickly noticed Kosumi staring at him with her arms on her hips. "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know you any company…" Dynamite chuckled. "How are you doing anyways, Kosumi? Haven't seen you in awhile."

"AHHHH…Koopsuke, so good of you to join us." Koopakage smiled, staring at the veteran Ninjakoopa. "Kosumi was just about to…"

"Dynamite-Sensei! You're intruding here." Kosumi huffed, interrupting Koopakage. "You need to leave, immediately."

"Hmmm…Well, it's good to see that you're still as haughty as ever, Kosumi." Dynamite chuckled, much to Kosumi's chagrin. You see, Kosumi was also Dynamite's pupil, she and the Koopa Bros. both study under Dynamite at the same time.

"Nonsense!" Koopakage huffed. "Come now, Kosumi dear, don't be so rude. I mean, I'm sure that Koopsuke might be interest in this tidbit of information you just recently stumble across. I mean, he is a reliable shonbe after all."

"Information, sir?" Dynamite said. He then turned toward Kosumi. "Are you hiding something for me, Kosumi?" he chuckled.

However, Kosumi just ignored Dynamite and turned straight toward the Koopakage. "Listen sir, do you remember about the incident with the four traitorous Ninjakoopas that thought that it would be wise to betray and attack the village two years ago?"

Dynamite just stood there staring at her. "…Wait, I think she's talking about Red and the others…" Dynamite said to himself.

"Uhh…Yes, I do. But why?" Koopakage muttered, scratching his head.

"While going through that file, I noticed that you haven't taken any action in apprehending these rogue ninjas yet." Kosumi sighed.

"Umm…Well, yeah…" Koopakage said, scratching his head.

"I don't understand, sir!" Kosumi shrieked. "Why are you being so lenient? May I remind you that those Ninjakoopas are from this village! They could be holding some of our village most vitally of secrets and could be sharing them with our most dangerous of enemies."

Kosumi also held a grudge against Red. Apparently, he did something horrible to her while they were both growing up and she still hasn't been able to get over it yet, but that's another story.

"This situation shouldn't go on disregarded!" Kosumi said firmly, slamming her fist down to the desk. "I suggest that we send the finest of our tracker Ninjakoopas out to bring back the renegade Ninjakoopas that got away."

"Hmmm…" Koopakage murmured.

"Uhh…Don't you think that you're blowing this thing just a little bit outta proportion?" Dynamite sighed, leaning up against the wall.

"E…Excuse me?!" Kosumi said turning to Dynamite. "I…I don't remember asking you for your opinion, Dynamite-Sensei!"

"Come now, Kosumi, let's see what Koopsuke has to say." Koopakage huffed, while crossing his arms.

"Thank you, sir." Dynamite chuckled, walking over to the two Ninjakoopas. "Before betraying the village the highest rank those Ninjakoopas were able to obtain was the 4th ranked, and when they did tried attacking the village, they were beaten so thoroughly, that it was sorta pathetic. I think I speak for everybody when I say: They wouldn't be much of a threat."

"But, that was then!" Kosumi yelled. "How do you know they haven't gotten stronger since they left the village? They could be scheming as we speak!"

"If I can remember correctly, wasn't me who single handedly defeated them?" Dynamite sighed. "If they truly are plotting against the village, don't you think that they would already tried making an attempt in attacking us?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say, Sensei! I want to stop them, before they DO become a potential threat to the village." Kosumi yelled. "Oh, why am I trying to explain myself! You've always favored Red over me, even during our training at the academy!"

"Oh…I've should of known. It always has to about you, doesn't it Kosumi?" Dynamite said, shaking his head. "I don't understand it; you've always been so competitive with Red, even when growing up as two small Koopas. What you need to do is this: stop holding onto to the past and move on with your life."

However, Kosumi just growled, while balding up her fist. "You see, even right now you're doing it. The only reason why you're disagreeing with is because you're trying to protect that mindless idiot."

"But, Koopsuke does strike a reasonable point." Koopakage said, finally intervening. "I do believe that you're taken all the wrong unnecessary precautions on dealing with this situation."

"But…Koopakage, sir." Kosumi said turning back to old Koopa. "Certainly, you understand where I'm coming from with this? So please hear me out, will you please accept my request?"

"Listen, the only reasons why they're even in marked down are, because it's my job, as Koopakage, to keep a record of everything that happens in this village, threat or no threat." Koopakage said. "I'm sorry, dear, but I'm gonna have to refuse your request."

"FINE! Go ahead and deny me!" Kosumi yelped, her face red from anger. "But, when they DO finally decide to attack the village, don't be expecting on me to help you! You've all only be getting what's deserved!" she then disappeared.

"…Hmm…That's some granddaughter you got there, sir." Dynamite chuckled, heartily. "She's so headstrong."

"Listen, Koopsuke." Koopakage said. Dynamite immediately turned facing him. "Please go and keep under close surveillance her for me. Make sure she don't go and do anything rash, okay?"

"Who? Me?!" Dynamite sighed, pointing at himself. "B…But, if I did tried stopping her, she still wouldn't had listened to me. You know how tenacious she can be…" he then muttered under his breath. "…I really don't want to deal with that kinda person right now…"

"Believe me I know, I know EXACTLY how stubborn she can REALLY become." Koopakage sighed. "But, please, just do this as a favor for me, okay?"

"Um…Okay, but I'm not gonna like it, though!" Dynamite said reluctantly, before vanishing right in front of the Koopakage.

**A/N: Stay tune for the next chapter, when the fighting actually starts…No lie, yo!**

**Ciao!**


	3. SubChapter 1: A Wii Bashing

**A/N: Hello, my peeps, it's been a while since I updated my Koopa Bros. Misadventure series, right? Okay, first of all I would like to say that this chapter have nothing to do with the last chapter, it's just something I thought of…since its part of the MKB series I decided to add it as a sub-chapter. I do intend to start back writing on the main story, but as for now just enjoy the two-parter. The first part includes only Red and Green and the second part will include Yellow and Black. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Koopa Bros. as they are property to Nintendo; I do, however, own the personality traits I gave them. **

**The Misadventure of The Koopa Bros.**

**A Day in the Life of the Siblings**

**Sub-Chapter 1: A Wii Bashing **

The story starts with Green and Red playing the Nintendo Wii in the living room. Green was holding a black Wii remote, while Red was holding a white one.

They were playing Wii Sports boxing, Red was using his Mii character, which was a woman with long brown and lipstick. She wore a brown mini-skirt and had mole, which was on the lower left-side of her face.

Green was also using the Mii character he created. His Mii character was sorta based off him; if he was an actual person. Green's character had green hair and wore skinny reading like-glasses; I guess to make him look more sophisticated, he also wore green jeans and with a matching shirt.

As both Bros. continued their 4 rounds of play, Red noticed that Green was sorta kicking his ass…and bad; I'm mean it was total thrashing out there folks. "Dammit! C'mon dude! Block! Block!" Red irked, lifting both the Wii Remote and the nunchuck to his face. "BLOCK, YA STUPID BITCH!"

Though, it did him no good as Green's Mii slammed Red's Mii with a swift right-hook! "Eheheh. C'mon, Red! Certainly you can put up a better fight than this?" Green chuckled as he watched Red's Mii fall completely to the ground.

"Shut up, dude! I don't need you patronizing me! You know better than anyone, that you're a hack when it comes to fighting games!" Red fired back, vigorously. "Beside, there's something obviously wrong with this Wii Remote…"

"What are you talking about, Red? There's nothing wrong with this Wii Remote, I just brought it the other day." Green said, as he turned to his sore-loser brother. "Wait? I don't suck at fighting games." he then started, chuckling. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be kicking your butt, as we speak."

You could see Red in the background just boiling. "Kicking my butt, dude?" Red irked back, seething…uh…red. "The ONLY reasoning your winning IS because my controller's jam!"

"Didn't we NOT just go over this, Red?" Green said, annoyed. "There's nothing wrong with your controller. Mine's working properly." he then sighed, as he shrugged his shoulders. "You're just making excuses because you reek at this boxing game and I'm destroying you!"

"THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE PLAYER 1, BITCH!" Red then took a deep breath to regain his composure. "Well then, dude. I probably wouldn't be losing to you if I had a better controller to play with." he then moved his eyes down to the controller Green was holding. "Maybe if I was player 1, I could thrash your ass.

"That was some outburst, huh Red?" Green said, staring annoyingly at Red.

Red just shrugged his shoulder. "Hey dude, sorry. But for a second there, it looked like shit was about get popped off."

"…Anyways! Alright then, Red." Green sighed, giving Red his controller. "But I'm only doing this to show you that nothing's wrong with your controller."

As Green and Red started back fighting, Red soon found himself getting his shell handed to…Again. And this time Red and Green decided to switch Mii character.

On the TV screen you could see Red's character pounding Green's character in a corner. It was like watching a pro player play a three years old.

Everytime Red's Mii character got punched in the face, you could Red's eyes getting bigger and bigger. "C'mon, dude, block." he muttered, trying to put his top guard up, but instead Green aimed for lower part of the body; ya know the rib and chest and stuff.

It was started to look so bad for Red, that Green started beating Red's Mii with Sweet Willie Johnson's Canterbury Rules style; that's some old fashion ass boxing right there. In case anybody was wondering, Willie Johnson is a character from the old Ready to Rumble game.

"Jesus fucking Christ, dude…" Red muttered, trailing off. Red's mouth agape as he watched Mii the Green controlled whoop his Mii's ass like a old punching bag. "T-This can't be happening…" he said, under his breath.

As Green continued flooring Red's character, he yawned as he looked his watch. "Hmm…I think it's time I put an end to this." Green then pulled his Wii Remote back; which made his Mii character pull her arm back. He then quickly lunged the Wii Remote forward; needless to say, his character did the same with her arm.

"…AW, CRAP!" Red yelped, as he watched his character get hit in the face with a mean right hook. Red watched in horror as his character fell helplessly to the ground…And so started the countdown.

"And your were saying?" Red just sat there with his mouth agape. "Well, in any case, I think that's your cue to shake your Wii Remote to get your character off the ground, Red." Green said, chuckling.

"I know that, dude! I don't need you saying the obvious!" Red growled, as he started shaking his Wii Remote. "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, dude!" he muttered, as he watched referee continued the countdown. "MOVE!"

6, 7. "What the? Why isn't my Mii dude moving?" Red yelped, now frantically shaking the controller. 8,9. "Dude, you see that, right? My character isn't moving and I'm SHAKING THE DAMN CONTROLLER!"

The referee then shouted '10', ringing the bell declaring Green the winner. "GOT DAMMIT ALL!" Red yelped, throwing the Wii Remote to the ground. "Damn this faggot ass game, dude."

"See, Red?" Green sighed, taking back his Wii Remote and giving Red back his. "I told you that there wasn't anything wrong with the controllers. I played with your controller and the outcome remained unchanged." he then leaned back on the couch and took a slip of a cup of Mountain Dew (don't worry, it was always there) that sitting on coffee stand. "Now are you gonna stop saying that it the controller's fault that you keep losing and just admit that it's just you?"

"NO!" Red yelped. "Cuz the way I see it, the only reason you keep beating me at this IS because this is boxing!" he then started nodding, as he continued. "Beside, dude, since when did you count boxing as a fighting game. I say we should play something else."

"Excuses, excuses. You just have to make an excuse for just about anything…I coulda sworn just a few minutes ago you were going on about how that it was the controller's fault that you were losing!" Green sighed. Suddenly, a struck of realization came to him. "Wait…What? What do you mean boxing isn't really fighting, Red?"

"It's like I said, dude. Boxing isn't fighting." Red said, folding his arms.

"Care to clarify?" Green sighed. "I would love to be enlighten on the reality of your assertions.

"Dude, I have no idea on what you just said, but I'll tells ya anyways." Red then continued. "Boxing isn't fighting, for one thing it was made by dirty British folk." he then smirked, as he gave Green the thumbs up. "Dude, we all know how girly the British is."

"Ah, that's just another stereotypical standpoint on your part." Green countered. "Boxing has always been considered fighting." Red just rolled his eyes. "In Mixed Martial Arts, boxing has been categorized as a sort of fighting style. MMA is as virile as it comes."

"Huh? Did you say something, dude?" Red said nonchalantly, turning toward Green with an uninterested expression on his face. "Oh, I'm sorry, dude…I didn't heard you. The crap spewing outta your mouth sorta drown out everything you actually said…"

Green had an annoying look on his face as he stared at Red. "Huh…Really?" Green then looked down at the TV then back at Red. "Well then, if you're not interested in what I have to say, maybe you should be interested what's on the TV's screen right now."

"Huh? What do that suppose to mean? Whadda talkin' about?" Red then looked down and saw his Mii laid out on the ground with words 'Game Over' in big bold letters over the TV screen. "Oh, I see! You're trying to be funny, huh?" Red said, nodding his head. "Alright then, funny man…" Red then slammed his Wii Remote on the ground. "Game over…THAT!"

"HEY? Watch it! That controller's still new." Green said, while flailing his arms. "I mean, real mature, Red." he then sighed, heavily. "Seriously, if this is how you treat other peoples belongings, then perhaps you shouldn't play with'em, period." he groaned, picking the controller off the ground. "You made your point…Sheez."

"Up yours, dude! That's what you get for trying to be funny with me!" Red chuckled, as he placed his feet on the table. "EYEZ…Gotz to do nothing, if I don't feel like it." Green just stared at him. "Dude, cuz in essence, what yours is mines and what mines…Well, it's still my stuff." he then started laughing all hysterically

"Hahahaha. What a droll sense of humor you have, Red." Green said, sarcastically. As Red continued to laugh, Green tried thinking of a way to rile Red's nerves. "…Hmm, Okay, let's see here now."

"What is it, dude?" Red asked, perplexed.

"Nothing. I was only thinking: isn't this my 6 wins to your none?" Green chortled, as he smirked conceitedly at him.

"And your point…being?" Red said, trying to bush off Green's statement.

"Uhh…Nothing…It's only surprising to me, that I; a Koopa of my lower caliber, was able to put down; easily, a Koopa of your higher stature." Green the started chuckled, much to Red's chagrin. "It's just kinda embarrassing, that all.

"Whatever, dude!" Red smirked, while fanning his hand. "Didn't you know? Wii Sports are for fat middle-aged fags; namely Mario, who are too lazy to do real exercise!"

However, Green just ignored and went on to state. "And at a game as simplistic as boxing. How pathetic…"

"Wait…What, dude? What are you tryin' to…" But, before Red got a chance to say it, Green just started laughing. "Dude, shut up and let me say what I have to say…"

However, Green didn't listen and instead started back laughing and everytime else when Red tried saying something on his behalf.

"STOP LAUGHING, YOU FRIGGEN TOOL!" Red yelled, pointing angrily at Green. "There's no way in hell that I'm gonna lose to some pencil-neck, spineless, nerd; like yourself, and just sit here take it, dude!"

Green just raised him eyebrow; if he had one. "Wow, Red? Seriously?" he then sighed, as he put his hands on his hips. "You're calling me all those things?"

"That's right, dude, I did!" Red was now standing in front of Green, doing his trademark posing point. "So, put those tampons back in your vagina and lets have us a best 4 outta 5!"

"What?" Green said, turning away from Red. "I'm not playing you again! I don't have to validate myself to you!"

This just made Red even more angrier. "You cowardly son of a bitch…" Red griped. "Don't tell me you're chicken?" he then chuckled. "And after all that smut you were talking earlier!"

"I already beaten you like 18 times this week on this game; without you even standing a chance everytime. " Green then smirked, as he shrugged his shoulders. "I think, I speak for everyone, when I say I'm the most dominant player when its comes to the Wii Sport!"

Red just smirked, as he shook his head in disgust. "Dude…I knew you were a he-she."

"A what?" Green said, with this confused look on his face.

"Ya know, dude." Red said, placing his hands on his hips. "That thing where you have both a woman part and a man part…"

"Wh-What? You mean a hermaphrodite?" Green said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, what you said." Red smirked. "You have both a man and a woman part…You're a hermit crab…That's what you are."

"And, you're an idiot." Green sighed, staring at his obviously idiotic brother.

Suddenly, Yellow and Black came busting in the room; Yellow was holding a huge bag of candy. Ya see, they had went to the store to go candy shopping for Yellow. "We're back, dudes?" Yellow chuckled, skipping in the room like a little girl.

**A/N: There goes Sub-Chapter 1, guys! Stay tune for the retardation that is Sub-Chapter 2!**

**~Bye now!**


	4. SubChapter 2: Sugary, Shadowy, Taste

**A/N: Yo, folks…I'm back with a double update, yeah, today you'll see the ending of my sub-chapter…Mini-Series. Enjoy.**

**A/N: Many thanks to the reviews I got from my previous…So…Thanks. ^^**

**Disclaimer: Yo, You know!**

**Sub-Chapter 2: Sugary, Shadowy, Taste**

Suddenly, Yellow and Black came busting in the room; Yellow was holding a huge bag of candy. Ya see, they had went to the store to go candy shopping for Yellow. "We're back, dudes?" Yellow chuckled, skipping in the room like a little girl.

"Yeah, I got Yellow some damn candy, from dat damn store around dat damn first and third." Black gruffed, as he sat down between Red and Yellow. "That of bitch clerk tried giving us a hard bargain, but I show that bitch."

"Dude, nobody cares about you and Yellow's gay little Dora the Explorer escapades." Red grumbled. "And seriously, is it really necessary for you to say damn in every little word you say?"

Red then grabbed Green's controller and then preceded to throw it at the back of Black's head. "DAAMMMMNNN!" Black screeched, as the controller collided with his noggin.

"And here's another thing, dude! Brush your damn teeth next time you try talking to me." Red gasped, grabbing his nose. "You're mouth's a cesspool, dude. It smells like you ate a hold tub of garlic and then drunk a whole pipe of vinegar behind it, while jamming a skunk's ass repeatedly in your mouth!"

Green watched as his controller bounced off Black's head and then went ricocheting off the wall, until he went crashing through the TV. "DAMMIT! I haven't finished paying that off yet." Green irked, flailing his arms, while looking at the big hole inside the TV. He then turned toward Red, scowling. "And what did I just tell you about the controllers, Red?"

"Eh…Dude, by now, I thought you woulda figured that you know I can't be held accountable for my actions." Red then shrugged, as he turned from Green smirking. "I'm spontaneously impulsive."

"You've been using my literature books again…have you, Red?" Green sighed, as he started annoyingly at Red. "You do realized that you said the same thing twice, right?"

"Yep…And no…I don't care!" Red said, nonchalantly. "Speaking of your book, I sold every last copy of'em on Ebay to make a quick buck." he then sighed. "I'm pretty sure you can guess that they didn't sell well…I mean, who reads ANYWAYS!"

"Red, you put the 'D' in douche…You know that?" Green huffed.

"But, dudes, it was awesome with the capital A!" Yellow chimed in. Red and Green then turned toward him. "You shoulda seen what Black did." he giggled. "He was a regular cool customer. Pun intended, dudes!"

"Aw…snap…Dude!" Red chortled, getting both Koopa's attention. "Pull out your recliner, I smell a flashback." he then toward the reader, as the flashback started slowly came into visualization.

* * *

The Flashback started with Yellow and Black walking outta the grocery store: Shroom Centre. They had a bag full of candy…and nothing else and were heading home. Actually, it was Yellow's candy, Black was acting as the parental advisor…Weird, huh?

"Dude, I can't believe how much candy we have here." Yellow giggled, while skipping as he held onto his candy. "I-I don't I'll be able to eat all of it, well, not without having a heart attack first."

"HEART ATTACK!" Black yelped. "No damn candy gonna give you a heart attack, Yellow! Not when I'm around." Black then pulled out a small pocket knife from his shell. "I kill dat damn candy scum first, before it does its wrongdoing!"

Yellow watched in horror as Black slashed his bag and then proceeded to stomped and punched his sweet, sweet, candy. "Stop it, Black!" he gasped, covering his mouth. "It was only a figure of speech!"

However, Black didn't listen, instead he jumped up high, withdrew inside his shell, and slammed repeatedly into the candy, until it was reduced to nothing but candy dust.

"NOOOOOOO! My candy!" Yellow bellowed, as he ran around the circles crying.

Black just stood there, sweating, while breathing heavily. In layman's term, he looked like a complete and utter retard. "…The deed is done…" he then looked up in the sky and murmured. "…In due time, Shadow Peach…In due time…"

"Black, how could you do that?" Yellow whined, hitting Black on his shell. "That was my candy, you didn't have to go and destroy it like that."

Black had this stern…retarded…look on his face. "…No, Yellow…The candy was evil…It had been corrupted by…Shadow Peach: The Shadow Queen." Black said, in a deep voice. "…It had to be expunged from this world…"

Yellow just stood there with a confused look on his face. "The what now, who then?" Yellow said, in his babyish voice.

"We'll get more candy, Yellow." Black muttered. Yellow just squealed. "Yes, this time it'll be purified candy, untouched from the Shadow Queen."

* * *

"Wait a second here!" Green yelped, interrupting Black and Yellow's flashback. "W-Who's the Shadow Queen?" he then crossed his arms, as he stared annoyingly at Black. "And how do you know she's Princess Peach?"

"…I just do, Green…" Black said, staring out in space. "…I just do…" Green just turned toward Yellow and Red; they just shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

The flashback started back with Yellow standing in front of Black with a forlorn expression on his face.

"…But wait, dude…" Yellow said, as something suddenly occurred to him. "Didn't we spent all the money Green gave us? We don't have anymore money to give the cashier."

"Not to worry, Yellow." Black said, digging in his shell. "As you can plainly see, I planned beforehand." Black pulled out a green wallet. "As I put into myself to grab Green's wallet before departing from our lair."

"Our lair?" Yellow asked.

* * *

"Wait…You took…MY WALLET?" Green yelled, interrupting the flashback...AGAIN!

"Yes, and if you interupt Yellow's flashback again...I'm gonna shove this inkpen down your throat." Black growled, picking up a pen that was lying on next to him.

"Okay, okay...Sheez..." Green sighed.

* * *

The flashback continued. "Well, whadda we're waitin' for, Black?" Yellow squeaked. "Let's go and get me some more CANDY!" he then grabbed Black's hand and ran inside.

Black and Yellow quickly made it back to the cashier where they purchase Yellow's candy from the first time.

The lady at the register was still ringing up grocery, when she noticed Black standing behind her. "Huh, can I help you, sir?" the young woman asked.

"Yeah, you can help me." Black then grabbed the candy from Yellow and tossed on the conveyor belt thingy. "I would like to turn in this evil candy for some purified candy."

"…Well…Uhh…Okay, sir…D-Did you make sure to bring your receipt?" the woman said, as she looked inside the bag Black tossed on the belt.

"Nah, receipts are malevolence instruments sought out by the evil overlord Shadow Queen." Black said, in a deep, stern voice.

"W-What? You don't have a receipt?" the clerk said. "I doubt it matter if you had it with you anyways." Black just looked at her. "This candy have obviously been tampered with and is no condition to trade back for a refund."

Black had this really insane look in his face. "…Wha…What? A-Are you saying? That you aren't gonna trade Yellow's candy in for more?"

"Sir, let's be realistic here." the clerk said, handing Black back his bag. "Look at that candy inside. Its all crumbled up and crushed…Most of it isn't even candy anymore." she then sighed, as she placed her hands on her hips. "What were you expecting me to say?"

"That you'll give me my DAMN candy without a fuss, WOMAN!" Black griped, slamming his fist to the counter.

"Well, you're wrong then, sir!" the lady said, with a hint of anger in her voice. "Now, please, step away from the counter, before I call security on you."

Yellow's face fell down, as he wiped a tear from his face. "…C'mon, Black, let's just go home. We'll just get candy some other time."

But instead of listening, Black's face got all distorted and twisted. "Bitch, you call this customer satisfaction?" Black then grabbed the cashier by her head and placed her in a headlock; which looked weird on the account the cashier was an actually human and Koopa Troopa are short. "Bitch, either you give Yellow his candy, or I swear to OL'MIGHTY GOD that this will be the last breath you ever TAKE!"

"Oh, my god!" the clerk shrieked. "Let me go, you maniac! (Seriously, that's an understatement) Somebody, help MEEEE!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Black retorted, as he applied pressure to the clerk's head. "Nobody gonna save you! You shouldn't had turned from the light…and swore your loyalty to the Shadow Queen."

The clerk's face started turning red, as she gasped desperately for air. "…P-Please…I-I don't know what you're t-talking about…L-Let…Go of me…"

You could see the other customer run away from the isle. Well, everybody, except for one little Toad. "Black…Listen…It's me…Your next door neighbor…Ethan…Toad Ethan." the brave little Toad said as he closed in between Black and the seemingly lifeless clerk.

In case anybody was wondering, Toad Ethan is a police officer who lives next to the Koopa Bros. with his Mexican wife Maria (She's still a Toad) and his 5 month old baby boy, Steven (Also a Toad)

Black and turned toward the Toad police. "Stay outta this professor!" he scowled. "This shit doesn't have anything to do with yer ass."

"But yes, Black, it does now." Toad Ethan said, trying to claim Black down. Toad Ethan then looked at the young clerk; she looked like she was barely hanging on. "Black, please…Let the cashier go. She's innocent…"

"She ain't damn innocent…" Black countered, vigorously. "Her dirty ass's working for the Shadow Queen." Black had this crazy look in his eyes as he stared at Toad Ethan. "She was sent here to assassinate me.

"Black, she wasn't sent by anyone to do anything to you." Toad Ethan said. "Listen, now why don't you tell me what's really ailing you?" he then started giving Black a reassuring smile. "…I'm sure we can work this out."

Black looked at the young clerk and then at Toad Ethan, he then turned toward Yellow; he had this worried look on his face. "…Well…I guess."

"Good. Now, if you please? Talk to me." Toad Ethan said.

**A/N: Now, please…Proceed to Sub-Chapter 3.**


	5. SC3: The Austrian Kangaroo Death Hold

**A/N: Well, here it is, me peoples…The final Sub-Chapter…Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Because you must know: I don't own anything Nintendo Related.**

**Sub-Chapter 3: The Austrian Kangaroo Death Hold **

"Well, me and Yellow came in here to trade in some candy that was turned unpurified by the evil multi-universe ruler: Shadow Queen." Black said, turning to Yellow, then back to Toad Ethan.

"Okay, okay…" Toad Ethan muttered, nodding his head.

Black then continued. "When I asked this BITCH of a cashier to traded it, she was spewing some BULLSHIT about it being crushed and some shit." Toad Ethan just nodded. "I only wanted to trade it for new candy, but this BITCH kept saying: Nah, Black, get yer ass on somewhere." Black then squeezed her head some more. "Sooo…I showed her bitch-ass!"

"AHHHH…uh…" the clerk moaned, faintly. Toad Ethan looked down at and noticed that her head was beginning to turn a reddish color.

"BLACK! STOP!" Toad Ethan yelled. Black immediately turned and stared menacingly at the Toad. "Uh, um, I'm sure we'll be able to trade your candy in for some new ones." he then looked at clerk and noticed that Black had took a lot of pressure off her head. "I…Just…I just need for you to come down first. Think you can do that for me?"

"How do I know your ass isn't co…co…co…conspir…in cahoots with her ass?" Black exclaimed. "For all I know, this could be an…am…ama…ambu…a sneak attack!" he huffed.

Toad Ethan just stood there staring at Black, as a sweat drop feel from his head. "How about this: I make a seldom promise that this isn't a trick, 'kay Black?" Toad Ethan assured. "I'm only here to help you, but first…I'm gonna need you to drop the girl first, okay?"

Black then released the clerk from his deadly grip. Toad Ethan watched as the clerk fell to the ground. She looked lifeless as she just laid there. "Oh, my god! Are you okay, ma'am?" Toad Ethan asked, running over to the clerk, but she didn't response. "Somebody! Call the paramedics!"

"Well? What about, Yellow's candy?" Black muttered, as he stand ominously over Toad Ethan.

"CANDY? You want to know about Yellow's CANDY?" Toad Ethan yelled, standing up to Black's level. "Black, are you serious? You coulda seriously injured this clerk. I should haul your crazy behind to jail for this"

"…So…Can Yellow have his candy now?" Black said, completely ignoring what Toad Ethan just said.

Toad Ethan's face turned red and he just exploded. "You want some candy? Okay, here's your candy!" he then grabbed Yellow's bag and started putting random candy from the isle in it. "THERE? Are you happy?" he yelled, throwing the bag at him.

"Yeah, I don't care how I feel, as long as Yellow's happy." Black then handed the bag to Yellow. "There you go, Yellow."

"Thanks, dude!" Yellow chuckled, grabbing the bag from Black. "And thank you, Mr. Toad Ethan, sir." he giggled, as he started looking through the bag.

"Whatever…" Toad Ethan muttered. Toad Ethan then looked down and noticed that the clerk had started stirring a bit. "You better be glad that's she started back moving and you guys are idiots. Otherwise, I would hauled both of your asses in!" he murmured, as he turned back to the clerk.

As Yellow continued to looking through his bag, he suddenly stopped and his this weird look on his face. "What's wrong, Yellow? Is something bothering you?" Black asked.

"Yeah, dude…" Yellow then pulled out a candy bar. "EWWWW!" he then gagged, as he pointed at the candy. "See dude, look! It's peanut brittle." he then threw the candy on the ground, and folded his arm as he said. "I hate peanut brittle."

"Yellow, what are you talking about?" Toad Ethan grumbled, picking up the falling candy bar. "There's nothing wrong with peanut brittle. I know a whole bunch of kiddy that would love to eat that type of candy bar.

But unbeknownst to Toad Ethan, Black could be seen in the background getting riled up; he had this insane look in his face as he start slowly, and ominously walked toward the Toad. "You should be happy with what you got and stop being so ungrateful!"

"S…So does that mean…I-I can't have another…_Snivel_…Candy bar…" Yellow sniffed, wiping the snot from his nose.

However, Toad Ethan just sighed, while wagging his finger in Yellow's face; which made him snivel even more. "Ya know what they said, Yellow?" he chuckled. "Beggar can't be chooser." he then pointed Yellow toward the exit. "I'm gonna give you two a warning this time; because I know you, but next time, I won't be so lenient."

As Toad Ethan went to turn toward Black to tell him the same thing, he noticed that he was already standing behind him. "Oh…Black…" he said, nervously. "…I-I was gonna let you and Yellow off with a warning, cuz I know you…So…you can go ahead and leave."

"…Why didn't you replace Yellow's damn candy bar, professor?" Black growled, now walking closer to the police Toad.

"WHAT? Because I said he should be happy with what he got. There was nothing wrong with that candy anyways." Toad Ethan scowled, walking away from Black. However, Black just kept walking closer. "B-Black what do you think you're doing? Why are you walking up to me like that?"

However, Black didn't listen, instead he just leapt on top of the little Toad. "BLACK, HAVE LOST WHAT LITTLE MIND YOU HAD?" irked the Toad policeman. "Get off me this instant! Have you forgotten that I'm an officer of the law?"

"Enough of your deceiving, you worker of the dark underworld!" Black screeched. "This time, I'm gonna make sure you ALL stay gone…FOREVER!" Black then lifted the Toad Ethan up high and then slammed him down, hard, on the unforgiving concrete.

"…B-Black…H-How could you? A-After I let you and y-your brother…G-Go." the little Toad muttered, slowly losing consciousness. Toad Ethan then looked up and noticed that Black had lifted up his feet and was getting ready slam it into his face. "BLACK? FOR THE LOVE GOD…NOOOOOO!"

However, Toad Ethan's plead fell on deaf ears as Black slammed his boot, HARD, into the cranium of the Toad. "Send my greeting to the Shadow Queen…Princess Peach…" Black murmured, as he looked up toward the ceiling of the grocery story.

Yellow was seen in the background, running back and forth real fast picking up candy from every shelve of the store. "I'm gonna have a field day with this, dude!" Yellow said gleefully, as the flashback slowly faded back to the present time.

* * *

As the flashback completed faded away, Green and Red was seen staring at Black. "Why are you so damn violent, Black?" Green yelped out. "Don't you even comprehend the trouble you're in right now? You assaulted an officer of the law! That a federal offence, you R'tard!"

"I don't need a fence, Green!" Black exclaimed. "What I need, Green…Is a fuckin' convention…" Black had this insane look on his face as he stared at intently at the palm of his hand.

"…Idiot…" Green murmured.

"Oh no…DUDES!" Yellow shrieked, getting the 3 Koopas' attention. Yellow was standing over by the Wii. "You dudes, been playin' my Wii again, have you?" he sniveled turning toward Red and Green.

Red just sighed, as he crossed his arms. "Yeah…So, what if we have, dude?" .

"I told you dudes about playin' with my Wii!" Yellow irked, flailing arms around Red's face. "You're gonna break it! Just like how you broke my Nerf Football I got from Santa Mario last year."

"First of all, dude! I'm thinking you better back the hell up off me, before slam this red boot down that pie hole you call a mouth." Red scoffed. "Second, I don't remember this Wii being yours…And thirdly, you were looking like a little fagot running around the yard chasing after some yellow cloth football."

"I DON'T CARE, DUDE!" Yellow shrieked. "I bought all the games for it, so therefore it's my Wii!"

"Dude, are you kidding me? Are you friggen kidding me?" Red then started laughing all loud. "Dude, the games your buy for it SUCKS Donkey Kong balls!" he then picked up one of Yellow bought games and looked down at it. "Dude, the only thing you buy are games based off movies."

"…So?" Yellow retorted.

"Dude, who in the right mind wanna to play Up: The video game?" Red grumbled, turning toward Yellow. "I mean, the crap you buy something…I just can't believe it." Red then picked up another game. "…Seriously, dude? Mastermind: The Game?" he then turned toward Yellow with extremely annoyed look on his face. "Isn't that the movie where Will Farrell plays as a blue anorexia with down's syndrome?"

"…Mastermind…is 3D animation, Red?" Green whispered in Red's ear. "He's just voicing the character…"

"I knew that, dude! DAMN" Red sighed. "I was trying to be funny…DUH!" he then shook his head. "And you suppose to be the smart one."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you think!" Yellow yelped. "I like my games the way they are." he then bald up his fist and took a deep breath. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE'EM…DON'T PLAY'EM!"

"Look who decided to grow a pair of nads." Red smirked, walking over to Yellow; which made him gulp. "Okay then, little dude…Let me show YOU how exactly I feel." he slyly whispered to Yellow.

"…Okay…" Yellow muttered.

"This is how I feel about your faggity games!" Red took all of Yellow's games outta the case and throw them into wall.

Yellow watched in horror as his games shattered into mere nothingness. "NOOOOOO!" he bawled in tears. "My GAMES!"

Red just started laughing all hysterically, as Yellow ran passed him covering up his face, while weeping loudly. "MWAHAHAH! Yes, dude! I can feel your anguish…Let it flourish, dude! Let flourish, BITCH!"

As Yellow continued to bawl uncontrollable, Green just stood there, staring annoyingly at both of them. "How embarrassing. And I thought Yellow was a baby before…And as for Red…There's just no hope for him, anyways…"

Green turned toward the clock, it had said 11:30PM. "Wow, look how late it has gotten." he then yawned, as he stretched. "I think, I'll head to bed…" As Green went to turn, he had bumped into Black. "Oops, sorry about that, Black." Green chuckled, rubbing his head.

As Green lifted his head, he saw Black staring menacingly at him. "Uhh…C-Can I help you, Black?" Green said, nervously as he back away.

"…Yeah, I'm gonna kick yer ass for messin' with Yellow." Black groaned, cracking his knuckles, while glaring at Green, as he slowly approached Green.

"WHAT? Are you kidding me?" Green shrieked. "Are you BLIND? Don't you see Red in the background harassing Yellow…AS WE SPEAK?" he grumbled, flailing his arms, while pointing behind Black.

However, Black didn't listen and still walked toward him. "Nah, nah, nah…HELL NAH! I saw yer ass and how you crushed Yellow's Pixar and Dreamworks Vidit Games…" he retorted, pointing his finger into Green's chest. "I thinking you should make up for his loses."

"…You…bastard…" Green murmured quietly, grinding his teeth.

**A/N: And…That's all she wrote folks…Umm, I guess stay tune for my next update…Whenever that might be….But, I will come…I promise you THAT!**

**See-Ya **


End file.
